In winter, department stores and other shops are maintained very warm, so that the temperature difference between the ambient air in the street, and the air in the shop, is often very great. Persons going shopping need to have heavy winter coats, but would like to take then off when in the shops. However, they find it inconvenient to carry their coats and are often reluctant to take coats off, even though it is generally desirable, when shopping, to have both hands free. In short, many people would like to be able to get rid of their heavy winter coat on entry to their chosen shop. They would like to have both hands free, while in the shop, they would prefer that their coat or jacket does not get creased during the time spent in the shop and they would like it to be quick and easy to take the coat off on arrival at the shop and put it on again, on departure from the shop.
The present invention addresses this problem.